


Late Night (sun and moon and stars)

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Astrology, Boys In Love, Countdowns, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Extended Metaphors, Figurative Language, Fluff, Idk space stuff, Just my boys snuggling and bein cute, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of them ig, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Seungcheol is so so whipped, Sort Of, Space fluff, Star metaphors, Star philosophy, Stars, i love them, space imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: "it is not a question of why the moon and stars shine. it is of who they shine for."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Late Night (sun and moon and stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I pulled this out of my ass at 5 in the afternoon so here you go  
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS I LOVE ALL OF YOU SM AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD 2020  
> Here's a little treat to kick off the new year !!  
> mwah mwah enjoy the end of the decade

When Seungcheol opens his eyes, it’s dark. Very dark. The thick, soothing kind of dark that comes with a moonless night full of stars, the kind that fills up his lungs and his bones, flooded with ether. It’s the kind of dark that makes Jeonghan breathe out little clouds of moon dust, the kind that makes Jisoo’s eyes reflect the tails of comets.

It’s a dark that’s so dark it startles Seungcheol awake, staring up at the ceiling. When he lifts his head to glance at the clock on his bedside table, it’s 11:57, and he smiles. Just in time, he supposes.

“Hannie! Soo! Wake up, babies,” he coos, sitting up and dislodging the other two from where they were snoozing on his chest. They both protest, struggle to stay in their dream lands, and Jeonghan pouts, eyes opening a sliver, revealing a golden crescent moon that pierces right into his soul. Jisoo wakes more willingly, soft clouds around his head, and his eyes are tired but Seungcheol reads curiosity in the slant of his shoulders, in the way that he breathes deeper but more quickly.

“Mm...Cheol? Why are you up?” Jisoo prompts, all soft-spoken shards of night that fall from his yawning lips.

“It’s almost midnight,” Seungcheol explains, urging Jeonghan to sit up. Jeonghan grunts, all whiny petulance and pretend disdain, but he drapes himself over Seungcheol and opens his eyes anyway, interest piqued, Saturn’s rings a halo above his head. Seungcheol almost laughs at the irony, but he just smiles.

“Ah...it’s almost the new year,” Jeonghan realises, and Seungcheol nods, wrapping an arm around each of his lovers’ waists.

“It’s been a long time since we all got together, hm?” Jisoo’s voice is still soft, laced with adoration, the words glinting like far-off stars in the dim. “I can’t think of my life without you.”

“If we’re going to do pillow-talk, you should have woken me up earlier. I would have prepared a speech,” Jeonghan jokes, but Seungcheol breathes in the scent of his own little galaxy and knows he’s being fondly honest. Jeonghan is just like that, impish in words and expression, but raw, tender kindness thrives beneath the surface of his apparently-barren planets.

Jisoo is greener, softer, more inhabitable-looking, water that lives closer to the surface, but his fingers leave goosebumps when they trail up Seungcheol’s arm. He welcomes the tingly touch, laces their fingers together, and does the same with Jeonghan, three solar systems colliding to make a universe bigger than the sum of its parts.

“...Two more minutes,” Jeonghan whispers, quiet, a little apprehensive. “Should I run and grab a glass of wine for us all? Start the new year off with a toast?”

“Don’t bother. Stay here with us,” Seungcheol hums, star-struck in his own right. He swears he sees Jeonghan blush, but the room is dark, so maybe he’s only seeing things. Either way, Jeonghan stays, settling more comfortably in Seungcheol’s embrace. Jisoo does the same, head on his shoulder, breathing out a stream of dark matter that flits away and disappears.

“You two are my favorite,” he says, without really thinking about it. He’s seen a lot in his many years of living, and, well, he doesn’t really know how else to go about saying that Jeonghan and Jisoo are literally his everything, and that he loves them more than he can say. They’re just...his favorite. His favorite everything. His favorite pair of starry-eyed wonders that he would spend forever observing if he could.

“...You two are my favorite too,” Jisoo says, and though Seungcheol knows he could have been sarcastic if he wanted, amusingly self-absorbed, he isn’t. He just takes it, gives it back in kind. Jeonghan makes a low, humming noise of agreement, kisses Seungcheol’s shoulder, squeezes his hand tighter.

“One minute,” Jisoo says, a little supernova in his eyes that gives birth to the fondness bleeding all over his face. “I hope we stay together.” And that’s all he needs to say. 

“Me too,” Seungcheol echoes. Jeonghan and Jisoo have been with him since the universe was born and he’d really like to keep it that way, in their own bubble of space, filled with moons and stars and meteorites, a planet to call their own.

They’re silent for a while, and Seungcheol watches the stars dance across their ceiling, burning and dying and living again. There is nowhere he’d rather be but here.

“I love you,” he murmurs, a few seconds before the old year end and the new year begins, an old star dying and becoming a new one. His bones are old and new, and sunlight shines out from the spaces between his ribs, little patterns of light in the air and in his thoughts.

“I love you too,” Jeonghan whispers, and the moon dust Seungcheol loves comes out of Jeonghan’s mouth and fills up Seungcheol’s lungs, giving him new air to breathe.

“And I, both of you,” Jisoo agrees, and his eyes shine subtly in the dark even without a light source, a beacon for Seungcheol to follow whenever he is lost. 

Again, there is sugar-coated silence, content, settled, homely. Seungcheol lies back down, bringing Jeonghan and Jisoo with him, and they curl up on either side of him just the way they were before they sat up, like little kittens huddling against him for warmth.

He turn to Jisoo first, kisses his temple, his nose, his soft, star-scattered lips. “I love you.” He’s said it a million times already, and he will say it a million times more.

Jisoo kisses him back, murmurs the words and scrunches up his eyes in happiness, the prettiest nebula in his cattish eyes, half-lidded but still beautiful. Seungcheol will never get tired looking at them, even if those eyes turn away from him to peek at something interesting. He will love those eyes, and he will love Jisoo, forever.

Then he turns to Jeonghan and kisses his cheek, his eyelids, his pale, space-glossed lips. “I love you.” He’s said it a million times already, and he will say it a million times more.

Jeonghan kisses him back, murmurs the words and smiles when Seungcheol looks at him with an eternally-loving gaze. His laugh is as lovely as the moon, and Seungcheol will never get tired of hearing it, even if it’s a little mocking at his expense. He will love that laugh, and he will love Jeonghan, forever.

They settle, and Jeonghan in the first to speak. “Three.”

Jisoo next. “Two.”

Seungcheol closes his eyes. He can hear fireworks in the distance, but there’s a whole galaxy right in his room, and he needs nothing else. Happy new year, he thinks to his lovers, holding them closer in his arms.

“One.”

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I LOVE THEM SM  
> I love stars and I love JiHanCheol so I thought why not and this monstrosity was born  
> See y'all next year  
> hehe im so funny  
> and as always kudos and comments help me live  
> I love yall


End file.
